Nordic Obessions
by German At Heart
Summary: I'm sorry. A late night collab I did with ItalianAtHeart about the Nordics Obsessions. Norway X Butter, Denmark X Legos, Sweden X Ikea, Iceland X Fridge


Norway X Butter

(GermanAtHeart)

Norway finally had some alone time. Everyone else was finally out of the house and he could relax. And what better way to relax than with a nice bath. But no ordinary bath would do. No, this day called for a bath of butter. Now don't look so confused, it makes you look dull. Norway's favorite thing in the world was butter. It topped even being called Big Brother by Iceland. The true trick was to try and get enough of it to fill his cravings. So, under his bathroom in a secret compart only he knew about was a fridge full of only butter. Tons and tons of it. There was a reason it was in the bathroom too. This way, when ever he had the chance he could go down there and fill the tub with the semi-solid gold. And that is exactly what he planned on doing. He grabbed arm fulls and walked up the rickety steps, placing them lovingly on the counter before scooping them out like ice cream into the tub. It took a few trips but 18 tubs of butter later, the bathtub was full. He sighed in excitement and slowly took of his clothes, putting on a bit of a striptease for his beloved butter. He slowly slipped in, carefull to keep his balance before sitting and letting the slipperiness He dipped his hand in and pulled it out, licking the butter off of it slowly. He repeated the process, slowly sinking farther in until only from the nose up could be seen. He started eating the butter around his mouth, enjoying it quite a bit. He was never one to waste butter and had every coat him fully. He giggled quietly and wiggled his toes, enjoying the buttery goodness around him. intention of eating all the butter in this tub. It wouldn't be a surprising feat since he did it as often as he could. Being a nation had it's benefits as he wouldn't get fat. He swam around a bit, eating as he went. This had been a good day for Norway.

Denmark x Legos:

(ItalianAtHeart)

Once upon a time, there was a hyperactive Danish man who was hopped up on sugar from his jelly-filled Danish pastry. So, understandably, he started to see things. He leaned back on his living room chair and looked at his surroundings. No one was home, fortunately, so he could do whatever he wanted, and go ahead and eat the rest of the Danish pastries before Norbae could complain about it. However, when he was about to get up from the comfy chair, he stopped still in his tracks.

"Denny…..Denny…. Baby… Yes we can talk why tf are you not looking at usss….." said an unexplained voice, disrupting Denmark's peaceful silence.

Denmark looked around, not seeing anything out of the ordinary besides Legos scattered all over the floor, left from his earlier escapades of pranking the other Nordics. One lego caught his eye, and he sat down to survey the rest of the Legos.

He was ashamed to admit this but…. He's always had a… thing, you could say, for legos. So when he finally sat down and made himself comfy, he caressed the legos in his hands and lovingly sighed to them, setting them down to pick up some more. He began to feel his pale pasty face heat up in only a way a Danish man's face can, and he began to turn redder than a tomato.

"I lurv you, Lego-chan. Let me never step on you ever again without appreciation and love. Never again, my sweets.."

It was in that position that the other Nordics found him before realizing he was high off of sugar and his love-drunk state. When he woke up, he found himself surrounded by legos, and never felt happier. He even made himself get up and walk over them, and with every painful step, he fell deeper in love.

Sweden X Ikea

(GermanAtHeart)

Today was the day. Sweden was ready. He had a bouquet of flowers in hand, big shining eyes and slight smile on his face. Today he got to spend the day with his true love. And her beauty was to be revealed as the sliding glass doors of Ikea opened. As those doors opened, Sweden heard a choir of angels singing in the distant. This is what Swedish heaven must be like. Sweden skipped inside humming happily as he looked around. There was a new delivery of chairs today and Sweden wanted to give all those sexy models a welcome. He walked through the aisles, countless visits guiding him to where he knew the chairs must be. He walked slowly, saying hello to the tables and drawers. Giving them a loving pat and secret kiss when no one was looking. As he walked, he remembered first meeting all the glorious lovers that decorated the show floor. When he first started coming here, he would get hopelessly lost and it was wonderful. He enjoyed getting lost in his love. Sometimes, he would hide away and sleep over night, surrounded by the beauty of Ikea. In there, he found secrets no one else was allowed to know. Like how the secret table police would search for lost souls. He watched in wonder as the rows of tables would move, kindly treating and caring for lost souls. It was a glorious sight that nearly brought him to tears. Sweden finally arrived at his destination and gasped in wonder at the new models. The wood and shape combined to make beauty come to life. He wiped a tear and slowly approached, running a finger across the models. He placed a single flower on each model, making sure to visit and appreciate all the new ones. Once that was over and he had spent his quality time, he decided that he needed to stay over that night and be with his love. It was close to closing time now as he had spent the entire day walking through the store. He walked away, placing the leftover flowers on a few of his favorites models before quietly slipping into one of the wardrobes when no was looking. There he stayed, coming out once everyone had left to enjoy the glorious place to himself. This was heaven to the Swede and he didn't want anything more from life than to live here.

Iceland x Fridge:

(ItalianAtHeart)

Once upon a time that is only remembered through nights of being high on the FRICK was an Iceland who was very disgruntled at finding his fridge filled with butter of the utmost quality, bought by Norway the drama queen himself.

"Oh my sweet, my icy queen, don't be so forlorn… STOP LOOKING AT ME LIKE THAT," He yelled, looking distraught at the buttery fridge. His stupid brother had to fill it to the brim with that yellow crap that no one liked, so he had to suck it up and try to comfort his darling fridge was as cold as his heart was, so it had truly been love at first sight. He didn't mind the frigidness of the fridge, he only saw the warmth of its heart.

"Fridge…. Do you love me? Am I… cold enough for you?" He asked, lovingly squishing himself even closer to the open fridge door, smushing his face to one of the uncomfortable plastic shelves.

All of a sudden, he opened his eyes out of his love-struck haze and realized he had shades on. Then, and only then, did he realize he was in the dankest, memiest thing of his life.

"GET RECKT BRUH, GET OFF OF ME SHELVES AND GET A LIFE, YOU POPSICLE" screamed the fridge, vibrating and making some of the butter fall in a mess onto the floor. Distantly he could hear sirens blaring and out of the corner of his eye he saw Pepe the frog leaping across the kitchen tiles towards him and his Fridge-senpai. Iceland didn't care about the fridge's rejection, and only wanted to love the fridge until the end of his time as a nation, so only clung that much harder to its plastic handle of love.

"WHY DON'T YOU LOVE ME FRIDGE-PAI, I LURV YOU AS MUCH AS I LURV….well I don't love anything else as much as I love you, so…. ACKNOWLEDGE MY FEELINGS."

The fridge only sighed. "You just need to teach your frozen self to let. It. Go."


End file.
